


New Fates

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Guess who took nine and half hours to write this chapter. You know the chapter I posted up earlier today, yeah, I wrote that three weeks ago. Sorry this is shit, but it's all I could think of right now. Did you notice in the last chapter I was referencing a couple of different princess stories, I want to keep doing that. Hopefully I can make Garon as charming as what has been said. Also, about the Siegfried, before I saw some official art work, I had a head canon that Katerina wielded it before Xander did, but instead, I'm just going to have it the way I wrote it. I want to believe that Xander looked more like Katerina, and acts like her in a way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool spring day, with a cool breeze. It was a rare for these types of days to exist. It was usually cold, and dark. 

“Ha! Hi-ya, ya,” she yelled. “Ya, Ya,” she kept yelling, as she swung her sword. 

“Well, well, training as usual,” a pink haired woman said. 

“Hi-ya” the curly blonde said, attacking the person. 

The pink haired woman dodged her attack. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Hortensia.”

“It’s alright. If I ever learned anything by serving you, is never distract you when training. You are one deadly woman, Lady Katerina.” 

“…”

“Plus, I’ve been serving you since we were children, so you I know how you work by now.”

“Hehe, really now, I would feel like I have a few surprises up my sleeve.” 

“Not really, you are my liege and I need to know you better than you.” 

“…”

“I’m only kidding milady, here, have these flowers,” Hortensia said, making White and Lavender Heather flowers appear. 

“Awe, thank you, these flowers are my favorite,” Katerina thanked. 

“I know.” 

“And I love their meaning.” 

“Yes, the purple ones mean admiration and luck, while the white ones mean protector and luck.” 

“Yes. You know, it feels really nice here.” 

“Yeah, it’s rare for Nohr to have days like this. I wonder if it’s going to be like this all spring.” 

The curly haired blonde looked over to with a pure and bright smile. “I hope so. It feels really nice! It’s also very beautiful when the sun shines on the forests!” 

Hortensia just blushed, as she heard her sweet voice. 

A man with silverish hair then came out of the trees, trying not to laugh at their conversation. “Aha, you two are always so, tasteless. Always fawning over things that would never happen, and caring for things that should never be cared for.” 

“Oh, is that so, Mala?” 

“Yes, caring for such flowers, aren’t necessary. They are weak, and thrive and the needs of others, like you, and your siblings.” 

“You are right, we are do need help, but that’s why we have you and your vacuous friends, who are imprudent to think that we are so helpless.” 

“Why you little-” 

“Now, now, you know how my sister is, when you disobey her. She doesn’t like it when you attack me, when she never gave you permission.” 

Mala just bit his tongue. 

“Oh, cat got your tongue? But anyways, why are you here?” 

“Your parents wanted to see you, along with your three sisters.” 

“What for?” 

“I don’t know, they only said to come find you four.” 

“Very well. Hortensia, we must go.” 

“As you wish milady,” Hortensia agreed. 

The three of them walked back to the Katerina’s home. It was large, only due to the fact that their were eight children in total, four girls and four boys. Connected to the house, were stables, with horses and wyverns. Katerina always liked to be in the stables, even if the smell wasn’t all that pleasant. As much as she was tempted to go there, she walked through the front door of the mansion. She walked through the main corridor that had many doors going to many different rooms. Katerina and Hortensia walked straight back to door that was the furthest away from the front door. Hortensia opened the door and walked behind her. They passed by a room with instruments, the kitchen and a few other rooms, until they got to their Katerina’s parents room. The curly blonde saw her three sisters and sat down next to one of them. Hortensia stood behind her. 

“Please, Hortensia, I just want them four here. Please leave us,” the father said.

“As you wish master,” Hortensia said, bowing and then taking her leave. 

“What is that you wish to talk to us about,” Katerina asked. 

“I was going to send you four to the palace,” he said. 

“Oo, really, will we meet the prince,” one of Katerina’s sister asked. 

“Draco, why are you so hung up on princes? You know you aren’t every going to marry one,” one other one said. 

“Oh shut it Caris! You said you wanted to meet a prince, especially Prince Garon!” 

“What! I would never!” 

“Girls, girls, the only reason why I’m sending you there is to train with him and his retainers.” 

“Intriguing,” Katerina said. 

“Ah, that’s my baby girl.” 

“Father, please don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why isn’t mother talking to us about this?” 

“She is off, doing something. She never told me.” 

“That’s such a shame,” Anser said. “Did she take her sword with her.” 

“Yes. You really want that sword don’t you?”

“Of course, I’m the oldest child, so in line of succession, I should be the next one to get it.” 

The father sighed. “You know nothing about that sword.” 

“Neither do you.” 

“I know more than you, but I know you aren’t qualified to have it.” 

“What!? What do you mean I’m not qualified for it,” she yelled. 

“My point exactly. You will leave in three days time. You are all dismissed.” 

They soon left the room. Katerina’s three sisters were very mad, but she wasn’t. 

“Lady Katerina, what was that all about,” Hortensia asked. 

“We four will be going to the palace,to train with the Crown Prince,” Katerina informed. 

“Oh really?”

“Yes, we will leave in three days.” 

“That doesn’t give you enough time, and knowing your sisters, they will mess everything up for you.” 

“That’s why I have you. Can you please plan accordingly?” 

“Yes, I’ll help pack the day of, and I will scout for an alternate route to the palace. As I see it going through the Bottomless Canyon is our fastest route.” 

“Thank you. Shall we go back, to train?”

“Yes of course!” 

The two left the mansion and back to the forest where they were before. They then started to train, Katerina with a sword, and Hortensia with daggers. Katerina was able to dodge most of Hortensia’s attacks, but gained a lot of cuts and bruises, and so did she. At one point, Katerina took a hold of Hortensia’s arm and took her dagger. She then threw dagger a way from them, nearly hitting someone. 

“Agh,” the man yelled. 

“Huh? Did I just hit someone,” Katerina asked, becoming and a little scared. 

“I don’t know,” Hortensia said. 

“We should see! I hope I didn’t hurt anyone.” 

The two then went to check out the sound. They then found the man with silverish white hair. 

“Oh no, oh no! Are you okay,” Katerina asked. 

“I’m fine…” the man muttered. 

“Did you get hit anywhere, are you bleeding. 

“No, I’m fine,” he reassured her, while he was sitting up. “Well, aren’t you beautiful.” 

“Uh-huh, are you sure that you are all right?” 

“Yes, yes, my dear. May I ask you your name?” 

“I don’t see why not? My name is Katerina.” 

“Ah, that’s also a very beautiful name. I should introduce myself…” 

“I know who you are, your highness, Prince Garon.” 

“Why are you here,” Hortensia asked, holding onto her daggers very tightly. 

“I’m assuming she doesn’t trust me.” 

“Not in the slightest, and neither do I.” 

“I’m not surprised, milady. I take it you like to train.” 

“Yes, I do. What of it?” 

“Oh nothing, I don’t think a beautiful woman like you should train,” Garon said, trying to sweet talk her. 

Katerina just got irritated. “…” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say anything to hurt you.” 

“You’re fine, but please refrain from saying such words.” 

“As you wish, milady, I’m sorry I have to cut this short, but I must get back home, I have somethings to attend to. Have a pleasant rest of your day and training, ladies.” 

The two didn’t say anything. 

“What was that all about,” Hortensia asked. 

“I have no idea, but I hope he doesn’t say empty words when we train in a few days,” Katerina replied. 

“Yes, I don’t trust him.” 

“Neither do I.” 

In the next few days, the four woman and their parents made their ways to the castle to go train with the prince, but two of them didn’t think that they were going to actually train, so they dressed up nice they day they arrived at the castle. 

“Ah, hello everyone,” the king welcomed. “I’m glad you all have come.” 

“Thank you, milord. We are honored to be here,” Katerina thanked.

“Aren’t you a nice woman.” 

“My name is Katerina.” 

The king just smiled. “Garon!” 

“Yes, father?” 

“Your training partners are here, please not to nearly kill anyone this time.” 

“Very well.” 

“I know how intense you can get when training, but I would really don’t want so much blood spilled.” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to hurt these fair ladies,” Garon tried to charm one of them. 

Caris and Draco just blushed. 

“But don’t train with the two who are dolled up. They are clearly aren’t here to train, so I have no interest in them.” 

“I am though.” 

“Garon, really?” 

“Sorry father.” 

“I guess it’s just us two, eh, Anser,” Katerina said. 

“Shut up, I do not care for your words,” Anser replied, harshly. 

They trained with him one-on-one. The battle between Garon and Anser was intense, but it wasn’t as intense as Garon’s and Katerina’s. During the training session, they came at a stand still. One of Garon’s hand was on Katerina’s back while he held her sword hand behind him and stopped fighting. 

“Your eyes are as expressive, and beautiful as you are, milady,” he whispered to her. 

“Ugh,” Katerina said, gaining the upper hand. 

She swept his feet from under him and he fell to his side. 

“Ahah, you’re so very strong, milady. A very admirable trait.” 

“Are you always this kittenish?” 

“Your words are as sharp like your sword.” 

“Good.” 

“Ah, but I do want to ask you something, though,” Garon said, standing up. 

“What is it,” Katerina asked, slightly irritated. 

“Would you like to go on a walk with me, just through the city, at night?” 

“I would like to pass on that.”

“What? Usually women would like to go on a date like this.” 

“I think you are finally finding a person you can’t charm.” 

“What how dare you not accept it,” Caris yelled. “You have no taste!” 

“Of course she doesn’t,” Draco said. “I would be more than willing to go!” 

“My interest aren’t with you, but with your sister.” 

“Uk, her? She is so boring. If she isn’t training, she is playing the piano, or the violin, or reading. I go horse back riding and go see opera shows and such,” Caris said. 

“Ugh, boring…I go..” Draco said, getting cut off. 

“I really don’t care. What kind of books you like to read. The girl in the tower,” Garon asked. 

Katerina didn’t say a thing. 

“Oh, well, I love that book, especially the original one.” 

“I’m leaving.” 

“But why are you being so mean.” 

“I know how you are with women, Prince Garon. You’ll just get bored of me after a while, or until someone else catches your interest. Your just another guy from any romance novel.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe our love might be one.” 

“I certainly hope not, and it’s your infatuation with me, I don’t love you.” 

“Very well, I only hope to catch your eye.”

“Ugh, I’m going to leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the evening and Katerina was training. She trained alone, and wanted to get some extra practice in. She was in the forest by the Bottomless Canyon, so very far from home, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get the day with Garon out of her mind. 

"Ah, Katerina, practicing hard as always," her mother said. 

"M-Mother," Katerina said, surprised. "What are you doing all the way out here?" 

"I should ask you the same thing. And where is Hortensia? I don't like it when you are all alone."

"I sent her home. She doesn't need to be here with me right now, and she needs to rest. I have been working her to the bone."

"Is that so?" 

"Yes, mother, where have you been?" 

"Out on a mission. The king wanted me to go to check on the underground." 

"How did that go?" 

"Fine, I guess. I don't think they like outsiders very well." 

"I suppose not, but I would think they would have gotten used to you by now." 

"Yeah, but when you wield a legendary sword, and on a mission, they will start to become wary of you." 

"I guess so. By the way, who are you going to let to control Siegfried?" 

"I don't know. This sword can be wielded by a few people, and soon only to one." 

"Who can wield it?" 

"Me, of course, either you or one of your siblings, and the royal family of Nohr." 

"You said there was a story about this." 

"Yes I did. I used to tell it to you when you were a child." 

"Do you mind telling it to me again?" 

"Of course. Let's talk about it on the way home." 

"Thank you mother." 

The two then started to walk home. 

"Years ago, when the Queen of Nohr ruled over the land, she wielded this very sword. She was a brave woman, who was unparalleled by her swordsmanship, but mostly her kindness and compassion. Everyone throughout the land loved her. The Queen always did her best to make sure that her home was thriving, even though we had a hard time harvesting crops, but she always found a way to make sure that everyone was safe. One day, a tragedy struck, a harmful sorcerer came and destroyed her home and threatened her and her family. One of our ancestors had helped her out to defeat him in the worst of times and became one of her close companions. So in debt of their help, but with nothing but her sword to reward her, she gave her some of her power to be able to wield the sword." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, from what I have read, their bond was more the a friendship, but they could never act on it. She ended up being betrothed to someone after the war." 

"Oh." 

"Their is much more to this sword than you know, even more than I know. It's very powerful and I'm hoping one day, you could wield it." 

"I don't know. I don't think I am worthy of wielding your sword." 

"You never know. Anyways, I heard what happened at the castle, you had a little squabble with the prince." 

"How could I not," Katerina sighed. 

"I've heard the stories about him. I want to go into town before we head home though." 

"Why is that?"

"I want to pick up something for Caris. You know how fussy she gets when I don't bring something back from a mission." 

"She's so childish." 

"Of course, and I really don't want to deal with it." 

"Hm, then tell her that if she keeps acting the way she does, she will have to start working on the farm." 

"Ha, that's a good idea, but I would still like to go into town, and spend some time with you." 

Katerina blushed. "Why me? What about the others?" 

"You are much kinder than the others." 

"Thank you mother." 

The two of them walked into town and saw many lanterns flowing up into the sky. It was a beautiful site, but for a dreadful reason. The only time when they lit up lanterns was when some had died. Garon was on the balcony, that was facing the city, lighting up a lantern and letting it go to float through the sky. The king had passed away. Katerina and her mother watched as the sky lit up with the lights of the lanterns and watched the people mourn for the king. Her mother walked to a near by vendor and purchased a cloak so she could hide her sword. 

"I better get home, before anyone realizes that I have this sword." 

"Very well." 

"Don't stay out to late, okay?" 

"Yes mother." 

Her mother then left as Katerina went to a flower stall to pick up some white lilies. She walked to the lake that was close to the city. She sat on her knees as she smelled the flowers that she had. Garon soon approached her as he watched her cut the stems of the flowers and laid them in the water so the could float away. Katerina looked over to him, with tears coming out of her eyes. 

"Lady Katerina, is everything alright," Garon asked, sympathetically. 

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry for your lose," she replied, wiping her tears. 

"Thank you, but what are you doing with those lilies?" 

"Do you know what they symbolize?" 

"No." 

"They symbolize innocence that has restored to the soul to the departed. I was hoping that maybe they could reach your father." 

"That is very kind of you, milady." 

"Is there anything I could do for you, milord?" 

"If you don't mind." 

"What is it?" 

"Come to the castle tomorrow." 

"Whatever for?" 

"To train. I want to get my mind of this whole ordeal." 

"Very well. I'll try to arrive as soon as I can. I hope I don't disappoint." 

"You never will. I hope just to be able to so your smile again." 

Katerina just smiled. "I shall be taking my leave. I need to get some rest if I'm going to be training with you tomorrow." 

Garon smiled and watched her leave. 

As the morning came, Katerina woke up and saw the sunrise. She smiled as got ready to leave, and packed some extra supplies for Hortensia. 

"Where are we going," Hortensia asked. 

"Going to the castle," Katerina replied. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, I had agreed to train with prince Garon." 

"Why?" 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Yes." 

"Hortensia."

"Okay, fine. I don't trust him." 

"That I know. There is so much more to this than it seems." 

"Katerina, you know that I love you, right?" 

"Yes." 

"There is something off about Garon, like he isn't all there. I know you can't see it right now, but please trust me on this, please." 

Katerina sighed. "Okay, I trust you. I won't fall in love with him, and plus, I'm only training with him today, and I never turn down training." 

Hortensia chuckled. "That I know. It's good to change it up a bit, so I guess you have him, for now." 

"Yeah, yeah. He'll just tire of me, and then I can come home." 

The two then made their way towards the castle. As they walked in, the two saw that Garon was walking towards them, with someone on his arms. Katerina looking over to Hortensia, silently saying that he has lost all interest in her, or at least romantically. The pink haired woman sighed, and knew she was right. 

"Are you ready to train," Garon asked. 

"I'm always ready." 

Their training was intense, but they made sure not to kill each other. Hortensia stood by and watched the to train. She looked at the blood and tried to keep track of all of the injuries so she could heal them later. 

"Um, hello," the woman, who was with Garon, asked. 

"What do you need," Hortensia replied with a question.

"What does that woman mean to Garon?" 

"She is a training partner to him." 

"Good." 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Because Garon loves me, and me alone." 

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." 

"Why's that?" 

"Do you know anything about Garon, other than that he is becoming the next king?" 

"No." 

"Then let me tell you this, he is has a lust for woman." 

"You're lying! You only want him for Katerina, or for yourself!" 

"I'm only trying to look out for you." 

"Lies!" 

Hortensia scoffed. "Whatever you wish. If you will excuse me, I will have to heal the man that 'loves' you and my liege." 

The woman just got irritated with her. 

Hortensia walked over Katerina and healed her, while Garon's retainer healed him. 

"I proposition for you," Garon said. 

"And what would that be," Katerina asked. 

"How about you become one of my personal guards?" 

"I don't know about that." 

"Then where would that leave me? I serve Lady Katerina." 

"Than how about you become my wife instead, Katerina." 

The other woman then became infuriated with Garon. 

"You shouldn't be joking about this Milord. Marriage is not something you toy with, especially with a person you barely know," Katerina said, seriously. 

"Oh, but I am. The time I spent with you has been truly amazing. You are a strong and beautiful woman, I couldn't think of a woman better suited for my wife." 

"I accept." 

"Oh, you do! Let's go pick-" 

"Don't get a head of yourself. I accept your proposal of being your guard, only if Hortensia will be here with me." 

"Very well, if that is what you wish."

"Then I will take my leave. I will start sometime in the next week if you don't mind." 

"I'm glad that you will become apart of the royal guard." 

"Garon, what about me," the woman asked. 

"That's right, about tonight..." 

Hortensia and Katerina started to head back home. 

"Why are you becoming his guard," Hortensia asked. 

"Maybe, just maybe, someone will love me for once, other than you and my parents." 

"Maybe, milady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who took nine and half hours to write this chapter. You know the chapter I posted up earlier today, yeah, I wrote that three weeks ago. Sorry this is shit, but it's all I could think of right now. Did you notice in the last chapter I was referencing a couple of different princess stories, I want to keep doing that. Hopefully I can make Garon as charming as what has been said. Also, about the Siegfried, before I saw some official art work, I had a head canon that Katerina wielded it before Xander did, but instead, I'm just going to have it the way I wrote it. I want to believe that Xander looked more like Katerina, and acts like her in a way.


	3. Chapter 3

As Katerina woke up, she stretched out her arms and looked out the window. She thought about the past couple of weeks. She not once that she would meet the prince, or become his guard for that matter. She wanted to become a palace knight, but she didn't think, in a million years that she would become Garon's knight. Katerina got dressed and went to see her parents, only to met by her oldest brother. 

"Why hello there, dear Katerina," the raven haired male said. 

"Oh, hello Corvus. What do you need," she asked. 

"Nothing really. I just wanted to ask, do you still hate me?" 

"Why do you keep asking me that? It's okay really. It was an accident, and it was a long time ago. So keep it out of mind." 

"But I still can't.." 

"Please don't worry about it. You were only doing what you instructed to do, and you were only doing what you thought was right." 

"Oh, how I was wrong. I never meant to hurt you." 

"That's quite alright," she said, smiling. She then walked up to him with her arms wide open, to give him a hug. 

Corvus smiled a sorrowful smile, but hugged her back. 

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about," Katerina asked, letting go of him. 

"Yes, when the time comes, one of us will inherit mother's sword, and I want you to be here." 

"Why? We both know that I will not get it, so why even bother." 

"I guess you don't know then." 

"Know what?" 

"That sword, it goes to the person who has a strong sense of need to protect someone, not just the line of succession." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, and I know you have that in you. Since we were children, all you ever did was protect me and Hortensia, when we should be the ones protecting you." 

"I don't really think so." 

"Do you remember when we were little, when that one guy kidnapped Hortensia and you searched day and night for her. You didn't sleep at all. Or when I was being reckless and got in a fight, you came swooping in and beat up those people just to make sure that I didn't get hurt, or worse. You were left with bruises, cuts, and scars from it. Or when you save Anser, Caris and Draco got in trouble with our parents and you took the blame for them so they wouldn't get in trouble. Or when," he got cut off. 

"Okay, okay I get it," she said. 

"You are really nice too. I mean, you were the one that gave me that Wyvern egg." 

"I thought that was a chicken egg." 

"Really?" 

"Hehe, yeah. I found it by the chickens hen and it was and the egg was the size of a chicken egg, so I picked up to show you, since I thought it was really cool," she smiled. 

Corvus just laughed. "I'm going to miss you. Please come visit me." 

"I will try." 

They gave each other one last hug and then parted ways. Katerina then ran into her sisters, Caris and Draco, she sighed and tried to walk past them, but that didn't work well. 

"How dare you not accept Prince Gaorn's marriage proposal," Caris yelled, and slapped her. 

"Yeah, what she said. He is amazing and the best thing that will happen to Nohr," Draco yelled, stomping on her side. 

"You're the worst! You're useless," they shouted and repeated. 

"Girls," the mother yelled. "Leave her alone!" 

"But mother," the sisters said in unison. 

"I don't care, go to your rooms." 

"Fine," they stormed out of the room. 

Katerina's mother helped her up. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now. It does not bother me much." 

"Let's get you to Hortensia, she will heal you right up." 

"I'm fine mother, my armor is thick enough to withstand their blows. Thank you for you concern." 

"I would still feel much better if you went to see Hortensia." 

"If that is what you wish, I shall see to it." 

"Thank you, my dear." 

"You are welcome. I better get going, I do not want to be late." 

"Yes of course. I will miss you, my dear." 

"And I, of you." 

The two then parted ways. Katerina met up with Hortensia, who had some of her stuff packed. 

"Are you ready, milady," she asked. 

"Yes," Katerina replied. 

Katerina then hopped onto her horse and let Hortensia ride with her. The two made their way to the castle. As soon as they got there, they were greeted by Garon and his other retainer. 

"Why hello they Lady Katerina," Garon said, happily. 

"Hello, your majesty. What is it, that I can do for you," she asked. 

"Since you are going to be my retainer, you would need to swear a retainers oath." 

"Yes of course. What of Hortensia?" 

"I don't want her here." 

"Oh? Well, if that is true, then you can bid me goodbye."

"Very well, then she can be one of the maids." 

"I will only serve Lady Katerina," Hortensia replied. 

"I know, I know." 

"I don't think we should trust them, milord," the blonde haired woman said. 

"Now, now, Lobelia, I want Lady Katerina to stay with me. She is very strong, and I love her presence in the castle." 

Lobelia's heart then broke and sank to her stomach. 

"Just don't get in may way, Hortensia." 

Hortensia just gritted her teeth. She didn't want to make ill of Katerina's image. Katerina looked over to her and wondered why she wasn't speaking out, like she usually does. 

"Don't speak ill of Hortensia, or I will end you," Katerina threatened. 

"As you wish, but to the matter at hand." 

"Yes, of course. Prince Garon, I will pledge my services to you, until the day I die. I will be your knight and I will protect you with all I have." 

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate your amenity." 

"You are welcome milord." 

"Another matter I have to bring up, it's about my coronation as king." 

"What would you like me to do, Lord Garon." 

"I want you to be inside the castle, by the crown barer. They will crown me, and I want you to stay near him, Lobelia and Hortensia will stay by the doors entrance." 

"Where will the rest of the guards be?" 

"There at the coronation." 

"Are you that lax about the coronation. There is a world of possibilities of things that could go wrong."

"Then what do you propose we do?" 

"Make sure there are at least two guards at each entrance, have some snipers at the watch towers. Those are smarter ideas then having everyone in the building, let alone in one room." 

"If you think that is the smarter move, then that's what will we do." 

"Are you always this..." 

Garon then left to make preparations for the coronation. 

"Dull-witted..." 

Lobelia, Hortensia, and Katerina followed him, to help him with the preparations. After a few months, the coronation had came, and everyone was there to witness. Before Garon was crowned, Katerina made sure that everyone was at their post. She made her way to the ball room, where the crowning took place. Soon, the moment came and he was crowned king. Everyone then made their way to the another ball room, to celebrate. Katerina stood off to the side, and looked out the window. She looked at the stars and wished she could go see them. Garon walked over to her and smiled. 

"Let's go see those light. They are the most beautiful when you see them when you are outside, especially outside the castle," Garon said. 

"You will. How very thoughtful. At times, it felt as though I could never see them," Katerina smiled, a radiant smile. 

Garon blushed, and felt a warm feeling inside of him. He has never felt like that. His heart was beating slightly faster than normal. "We need to back here, by the nights end." 

"Of course." 

The two then made their way to the stables. They saddled up and rode through the night, Katerina following Garon. They rode to a plain, there was nothing in sight, no trees, no mountains, just the stars. Katerina looked up at the sky and saw the stars, he was right, they were more beautiful outside the castle. It was as if they were close to her. She looked over to the new king. 

"Thank you Garon. These are so beautiful," she smiled at him. 

He felt the same warmness that he felt before the left. It was right around his heart. This might be the first time he ever truly was in love with someone, but it was with someone who didn't love him back, but he didn't care. 

"Katerina, we should be heading back," he reminded her. 

"What's your dream," Katerina asked. 

"My what?" 

"What is your dream, something you wish to aspire to?" 

"I...I don't know. Maybe, to try to get on your good side, I guess." 

"Be serious for once, please." 

"I am. I guess I just wanted to find someone, or a woman, who could match my power." 

"Oh, spare me. I don't need this hogwash," she said, directing herself back to the castle. 

"Then what about you," Garon yelled to her. 

"You'll have to wait and see," she yelled back, giggling a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. The past three days have been so busy for me and I hated every last one of them. Oh, working Black Friday is never fun, or running on three hours of sleep. Anyways, to the fic, I really need to start writing how they actually fall in love with each other, this is their love story and all. Hopefully in the next chapter I get to, I will be able to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I really wanted to write about Xander’s mother, Katerina and Garon, and their love story and everything before Fates, or at least on Nohr’s side. Xander and his mother's past interests me, and since it's all up in the air, I'm going to write about my head canons about it, when I can.


End file.
